


Latido a latido

by hackercatkitty



Series: Encargos de Twitter [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Menciones de muerte y asesinato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se podría decir que esto es para lo que había nacido, el núcleo mismo de su existencia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latido a latido

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor por encargo de una amiga que pidió 'Chara y asesinato'. Debo decir que no sé mucho de Undertale así que he hecho lo que he podido.

Se podría decir que esto es para lo que había nacido, el núcleo mismo de su existencia: cada uno de sus pasos, de los latidos de su corazón y de sus respiraciones habían terminado por conducirle hasta allí. El odio y la rabia alimentaban cada uno de sus movimientos, permitiéndole pintar un cuadro que muchos calificarían de macabro, pero que era en realidad hermoso. Y es que la muerte era hermosa a su manera, era el final y el inicio de una nueva etapa: podía ver en sus ojos el momento en que el alma abandonaba el cuerpo, dejando atrás todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento para perderse en el vacío, desaparecer en dirección a lo desconocido. Matar estaba mal, todos lo decían, pero ¿qué sabían ellos en realidad lo que era morir cuando ni siquiera sabían lo que era vivir? No tenían ni idea de lo que era contemplar el sufrimiento en los ojos de una víctima, escuchar sus últimas palabras y sus últimos suspiros, ver la luz desaparecer de sus miradas: eso era vivir. Sostener entre sus manos la vida y la muerte de alguien, controlar como un dios el destino que les aguardaba, esa clase de poder proporciona una sensación incomparable e irrepetible. Destruir y matar, destruir y matar, eso era para lo que había nacido, lo sabía. El mundo debía ser destruido, sin piedad, y en sus manos estaba el hacer lo que nadie más se atrevía, sin remordimientos ni temor: cada golpe, cada gota de sangre derramada, cada alma liberada de su cuerpo, le acercaban un poquito más cada vez a su objetivo final, un poquito más cerca, más cerca... 

Muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción, muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción, como un canto en sus oídos.

Podía sentir como una torva sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lentamente, lentamente.


End file.
